kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
The Inconspicuous Cardboard Box
The Inconspicuous Cardboard Box The Inconspicuous Cardboard Box (often called The Box) is a medium-large room on Kongregate. It has two mods, Mostly Harmless and chichimom79, who do a fine job of keeping everyone in check. It was one of the rooms made by JimGreer, the site's co-founder, although it's creation date is unknown to most Boxians (the term to which Box members call themselves.) The name, which alone has gained many regulars, originated here: http://www.vgcats.com/comics/?strip_id=190 Box Policies Over time, many user of The Box decided that official "Box Policies",were needed.This was most likely triggered when Mostly_Harmless typed in the first policy. (Feel free to add things to the list, but please keep them in list format) * Box policy #389 - The Box is a pants on zone. * Box policy #732 - Anyone can make up box policies (just don't expect them to be followed). * Box Policy #300 - SPARTA!1!!!!!!!111!11111 * Box policy #526 - Since the box is a paradox box, wolf's corner can be every corner... as there are infinite corners. * Box policy #417 - You must never do what others expect. * Box policy #404 - *THIS PAGE DOES NOT EXIST*. * Box policy #425 - The collection and announcement of Box rules must always be random and unsorted. * Box Policy #123 - Anyone who has fur in the Box has to wear pants to enter the Box City. * Box Policy #582 - The Box is industructable. * Box policy #576 - The box is a nucular-risk zone. Please expect nuke bombings. Community Many people within The Box are hyper and spread levity within the chat room. People are happy to help others if they need help on a game or in life, unless nobody knows what to say. Spammers are pretty rare, but are taken care of via muting the spammer, reporting the spammer for being a jerk, or allowing the spammer to be silenced by a mod. Many of the people in The Box are natives of that chat room, meaning that they visit that chat room more often than others and usually don't change chat rooms at all. This creates a close sense of society within Boxians, and allows them to know the traits and characteristics of their fellows. This can also lead to quick creation of distrust or grudges if someone does something wrong. Many players from the flash game Dino Run came to The Inconspicuous Cardboard Box to join the community, which usually lead to more people from Dino Run coming. These people usually know their friends from Dino Run and join them in The Box, where they make new friends and stay with their old ones. While The Inconspicuous Cardboard Box doesn't have a perfect community, it's a stable one and developing fast. History Usually a chat-room that stays to itself, Boxians were shocked when the room name was changed to 'Area 51.' After a day of it, however, tempers rose. A forum-based revolt led by MisterQwerty and Dotrawr brought the old name back, and peace was restored. Regular Moderators * Mostly_Harmless - Room Owner Of TICB - "80% harmless, 30% dangerous, 20% margin of error." * Chichimom79 - Lead Moderator For TICB - "Happy Gaming! :)" * Osric - The Newest Mod To Reign Over TICB - "Soon I shall lead my revolt and take control of the box by force." Regulars (Please do not edit this list unless you are already on it. Also, you may add your quotes/catchphrase if so you feel the need, please do not edit others quotes/catchphrases however. Catchphrase's should be done as such: * Name - "THIS IS SPARTA!!!" ) * 09Kisame09 - "I can't snicker a doodle, but I SURE AS HELL can doodle a snicker." * Arkae - "HOLYOMGWTF." * BlakeSmith - "4 t3h lulz of trollinz!1." * bloodhound95 - “Yes, you do have a soul….and it tastes A LOT like butterscotch pudding….seriously….” * Bradyboy - * Chrismonster555 - "Get out." * Cinderous - * Dan00sama - "I sense innuendo in those words." * Dakota0495 - "You know that kinda hurt my self-esteem, that too, stop it! Stop it!!! *cries*" * Death_By_Muffin - "THIS…IS…BOXIA!!!!" * Devildog - * Dink182 - "Violence tastes like milk." * Dotrawr - * Dracolazurus - * Ethan1waber2 - "wait, what's a quote?" * Eyeslikeawolf - * Floridasunshine - * FiniteParadox - "Never take life seriously. Nobody gets out alive anyway. " * Gakogenome - * Garrettthegod - "50% God, 50% Man... wait, scratch out that last part. Just all God." * Havocmasta - * Heister - * Hiddenmanna - * Hobohippie - * Idleisaac - "Lemmie think of a quote. Was that good enough?" * Impulsive - "Donaudampfschiffahrtselektrizitenhauptbetriebswerkbauunterdeamtengesellschaf." * Leafbuggy - * Misterqwerty - "Say 'Hell!' to mah leetle friend!" * Notoria (Originally PhuxPro) - "When life gives you lemons, you close your eyes, cause I might squirt it at you." * Osric - "Soon I shall lead my revolt and take control of the box by force." * oxHAYLEYxo - "Why am I still on the regs list? O_o" * Pixelpirate - * Portablejellprod - "I'll write it up there by the pink chalk that says....Iceland owns you." * Rocktumbler - * Sabiandarkwolf - * Sassehmonsta - "Stop harassling me!" * Sgt_Onion (formerly kingjoe333) - * Showbiz1 - "yo sup" * Sirkingofold - * Tehfatkid - * Tjthebold - * Warhound - * WhereIsTheLove - "This is a Quote." * Wolfbrawler99 - "I make smoothies from the oven!" * XYTWO - "It's Rainbow Road, it's where you go!" * Yolkyak - Category:Chat rooms Box